


【3549＋路人49】Never see（车）

by Ornette_Sinclair



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: 3549, M/M, SCP-035 - Freeform, SCP-035/SCP-049 - Freeform, SCP-049 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ornette_Sinclair/pseuds/Ornette_Sinclair
Summary: “您，婊子。”





	【3549＋路人49】Never see（车）

**Author's Note:**

> 垃圾车，没有逻辑，语言粗俗，不适及时右上

他的手被紧紧铐住，反绑到身后，金属的镣铐抵在腕骨上，在手腕处磨出一道红印。他手指痉挛着用力，修剪整齐的指甲透过黑色手套掐着手心，嶙峋的指节捏得泛白，掌心沁出一层薄汗，手背青筋微微隆起；他的眼睛上蒙着一层布，它一直延伸到他的脑后，紧束成一个虬起的结，宣告着切实而不可抗拒的感官剥夺；他的脖颈上套着项圈，牵引着锁链，皮革的束缚似乎太松了些，这意味着如果一会儿他表现得不那么尽如人意，惩戒者拥有拉他的项圈和掐他的脖子这两个选择。但不能太过了，他不能窒息，因为他还有用处。不仅是一个柔软温暖的洞，更是基金会不可剥夺的所有物，一个既不能反抗，也不能被造物主收回的可怜人。

身前的人按住049的肩，强迫049跪在地上为他口交。049的面具在一开始的时候就被打到一边，他并非没有反抗，但对方人多势众，且似乎都带着武器。“听话点，婊子。”当时他前方的人就是像这样站在他身前，居高临下地用小刀的刀面挑起049的下巴。049随着刀面冰凉的触感瑟缩了一下，他的眼睛上蒙着一层布，睁开眼皮能看到的也只有一片黑暗。“那样你至少不会立即死掉。”他听到对方不带感情地笑了一声。

下一秒，那人的阴茎撞入049的口腔里。

那人揪住049的头发，在他的口腔里横冲直撞。049可以闻到那股属于同性别人的器官的麝香味。他以前从没做过这个，既没有为别人做过，也没有人给他做过。现在他被像个没有知觉的玩具那样对待，口中的阴茎将他顶得一阵恶心，而他在被刺戳到喉咙时跟着痉挛。呼吸不畅给他的面色添上了点另类的酡红，看起来像是醉酒后。他的唾液混合着陌生男人的精液从他的嘴角滑下，濡湿了他的衣襟（他们竟然为他保留了上半身的衣物），还有一些直接滴落到地上。对方揪着他的头发配合自己挺身的动作反复拉扯着，把那些柔顺的茸毛搞得一团糟。049从喉咙中陆续呛出一些含糊的音节，夹杂着条件反射的吞咽动作，而对方在即将射精时将性器从他的口中抽出，射在049的脸上，毫无愧疚之心。

049的腰被身后的人钳制着，那上面有用他自己的腰带抽出来的印记，一片凌乱的红痕。他的长袍被从下摆处撕开，摇摇欲坠地挂在身上，深灰色马裤一直褪到长靴的上端。他的膝盖已经在地上跪得发红，腿弯间是还没有干涸的精液——那些人之前已经用他的腿来过一发，让他的大腿内侧那些柔软且由于常年避光微微泛白的皮肤都是摩擦过的印子。现在那些作乱的东西转向了另一片阵地，一个人用手指撑开049的后穴。049上半身被压在地上，呼吸霎时梗在喉间。

接着,他开始挣扎。

没有前戏，没有扩张，甚至没有一声提醒。坚硬的肉刃从后部贯穿了他，并且仍在毫无顾忌地继续前进。049甚至差点掀翻了按住他肩膀的两个人，随后他的后背挨到一个钝物的重击。他发出一声呜咽，痛苦地将脊背蜷缩起来。那声音像是一只巨鲸死前的悲鸣。他的身体随着身后人的进入而僵硬，内里因抽痛而违背意愿地痉挛着。049毫不怀疑自己已经因此而收到了伤害，里面外面全都伤痕累累，而对方显然没有怜悯之心，或是看到他受难却反而因此兴奋起来。在顶到极致后，对方开始向后撤出。049能感觉到身体渐渐空出来的过程，那像是在一块固体上钻出一个洞，当你把钻头拔出去时，可以看到那个洞仍然在那里。遗憾的是那人并没有拔出去的意思，反而在退到一半时再次用力地撞了进来。钻头再次钻向049的神经，他的头脑里响起管风琴的声音。

对方用言语羞辱他，用身体鞭笞他，好让他快些卸下自尊，然后一脚踩在他的头顶告诉这个小医生现在谁才是他的掌控者。那人甚至还在操他的同时顺带给了他的屁股两巴掌，049撑起身体想要向前逃离，又被身后的人拽了回去。他听见几个人嘲弄地笑出声，恨不得瑟缩成一团。

“你想逃吗？”对方说着又是一个顶撞，049腰间一软趴在了地上。“给你个机会，我现在放开你，你就这样逃出收容室的大门，让所有人，包括但不限于那帮穿白大褂的傻逼看看你现在的样子，你说怎么样？”

049发出一声抽泣般的声音，对方权把它当作回答，持续抽动了一段时间后直接在049的身体内爆破。当他把自己的性器从049体内抽出时，可以看到那些过量的精液从后者的穴口流出。就像是往一个容积并不大的容器里面灌东西，溢出来是难免的。他们将他当做器物使用。

他大概是在换上第三个人的时候昏了过去，或者是第四个，醒来时这项活动已经暂时或永久性地结束了。他的身体一团糟，射在里面的东西多得就像是灌进来的，那些人甚至找来了原子笔之类乱七八糟的东西把它们堵住。蒙在他眼睛上的白布不知什么时候微微松开，从这个角度，049可以通过半只眼睛看到收容室的白色地板、一些人的裤腿和皮鞋、写字桌的一个角，以及在最初的争斗中散落在地板上的手稿。他也许应该记下这些人的样貌然后在日后通过任何机会将他们变成实验动物，可他并不能。因为下一秒，他听到头顶上方传来一个声音：

“醒了？”

049原本想继续装昏迷，但是来者似乎很清楚他的想法。“别装，我现在没心情陪你玩游戏。”那人说。他的声音给人一种熟悉的感觉，虽然049确认自从被收容后就没有与任何一个D级人员接触过。他靠近了，049想  
，下意识地屏住了呼吸。

接着，他后穴里那些被人为塞进去的东西被一并拔了出来。

对方抬高了049的臀部，他似乎并不担心049会反击，因为他甚至没让别人帮他按住049。049能感觉到对方伸入了一只手指在他体内扣挖着，将那些之前被射进去的东西一点点带出来。并没有痛感，经历过之前的折磨，疼痛早已麻木了；他能听到水声，带着一些粘稠的意味，像是将熟透的浆果放在罐子底捣烂时发出的声音；他能想象到对方的动作。与其所作所为展示出的形象不同，那人的手指是修长的，没有过多的茧子，指甲修剪得恰到好处。他甚至像是认真在为049做清洁，他曲起指节挤压着内壁，带动更深处的液体流出来。动作不算轻柔，但也没有太粗暴。

049压着嗓子喘息着，他得承认自己并不是非常适应这些，同时，他也必须承认自己确实被对方的动作带动了兴致。后穴里的东西差不多清理干净了，那使他感觉自己的某一部分也被带走，留下来的只有令人心悸的空虚感。这很不正常，他想，他或许……或许在渴望身后的人，渴望他粗暴地对待自己、渴望他宣誓对自己的主权，甚至是——强奸自己。

这些想法像是被强行灌输进来的，赶也赶不走。或许他被洗脑了，或者是催眠，诸如此类。049想。他对自己感到陌生，有一瞬间他像是在高空俯视一切，俯视那个趴在地上、腰部随着对方的动作而轻微晃动的陌生的自己。049无法看见后面人的脸，但他确实给人一种熟悉感：他的语言、他游刃有余的态度、他看到049的反应后一掌拍在049的屁股上时发出的轻蔑的冷笑声。即使是这熟悉感也使049感到陌生。

“希望我进来吗？”他问。

“你不用问答，因为我根本没打算征询你的意见。”他接着说。

被进入的那一刻049只觉得世界在高速旋转。他的体温高得吓人，于是049只能抖得像个患疟疾的人，他想蜷缩起来，心跳快得他想哭，但他能做的所有只是像个一百美元一夜的婊子一样迎合着对方的动作，当对方顶进来的时候跟着撞上去。“求您。”他说，声音抖得不像自己，但049自己也没想好究竟是要恳求对方做什么。是求他停下呢，还是求他可怜可怜自己，然后不遗余力地操自己呢。

“求您……”他说，感到眼角湿润。对方也许是没听到049的话，或者干脆听到了装没听到，不予理会。他或许是把049当做了一团棉花，而他正在做的就是把自己的阴茎当做拍子把这团棉花拍拍软，这样或许049还会更加驯服一点。

049在地板上磨蹭着自己的身体，他现在无比确信自己的眼泪已经滑下来了。这令人耻辱，如果对方是想羞辱自己，那么他的目的达到了。这个人，这个自始至终保持着理智，看着049一点点坍塌的人，他对049的身体有着惊人的控制力。他知道对方需要什么，知道什么时候应当给予，什么时候不然。他像是在049的身体里点了一把火，其目的不只是加加温，也不只是烧掉049的理智，而是焚毁一切。

高潮来临的瞬间，荒谬绝伦的世界陷入热寂。三百个天使吹响号角，灵魂上的尖刀自上而下。049脱力地倒在地上，眼前一片迷雾。他听到交谈声，但已无力站起来，他甚至不愿意站起来，这个该死又肮脏的世界愿意把他怎么样就怎么样吧。接着，一双尖头皮鞋闯入了他的视线。是刚刚的那个人。

那人缓缓弯下腰，像是镜头慢放般，接着是小腿。049挣扎着翻身，现在他可以看到男人刚刚系回去的腰带和敞开的衣襟。和他想象的一样，对方的骨架修长，肌肉长得恰到好处。现在对方向他伸出一只手。049感到双眼疲乏，那条布现在还系在他的脑后。

那人支起他的下巴，049看到一副熟悉的面具。

“嘘。”男人将手指放在嘴唇的位置，笔了个噤声的手势。049顺从地闭上眼，任凭黑暗将自己完全吞没。

 

END


End file.
